


microwave death sentence

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Crack, I APOLOGIZE, Other, Rant, Sincerely, dont talk to me about this, if u can tell who i am, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: mmmmmmmmMMMMMMM
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27
Collections: Anonymous





	microwave death sentence

if you take a good, hard look at izuru kamukura, all you see is a dumb bastard who needs therapy. i mean. seriously. my dude izuru needs some fucking help. goddamn.

then look at their fucking boyfriend. nagito fucking komaeda on the nintendo ds. dude needs more therapy than his fucking science experiment datemate like come on are you both okay??? are you on drugs? drugs? is that what you both smoke??? crack. thats what.

i swear to god. their both on crack. and GOD do not get me started on how they barely interact in canon. fucking hell. STUPID ASS FUCKING WRITERS. I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THEY DIDNT INTERACT IN TOWA. I REFUSE. WHY ELSE WERE THEY BOTH THERE AT THE SAME TIME? WHAT THE FUCK.

anyways.

i literally love nagito komaeda so fucking much i cannot handle it. he's so fucking amazing.

if you read this, i have one question for you: why?

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry


End file.
